Gratitude I Write
by Chirushi
Summary: Sebagai balasan telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, Nanao mencoba untuk membantu Shuuhei dengan menggantikannya sebagai editor Seireitei News untuk sementara. Namun, gara-gara hal itu muncullah berbagai cerita di Seireitei. Shuuhei/Nanao.
1. Battle Scars

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Battle Scars**

Sesuatu datang tanpa diduga maupun diundang. Yah, beginilah Soul Society pada saat ini. Tidak ada lagi hari-hari tenang seperti dulu. Semua rasa percaya itu mengikis sejak tiga orang kapten yang sangat dihormati mengkhianati seluruh rekan dan bawahan yang mengagumi dan rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk mereka. Dan berbagai macam kekacauan pun terjadi.

Saat itu benar-benar kacau.

Para tentara dari Gotei 13 sedang disibukkan oleh lima hollow berukuran gigantik dengan kemampuan dan intelegensi tinggi pula. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, hollow-hollow itu sudah memporak-porandakan Seireitei. Beberapa tentara telah tewas dan terluka.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke sini sekaligus tanpa terdeteksi sebelumnya?" Ukitake yang biasanya bekerja di dalam kantor kini harus ikut bertarung melawan hollow-hollow itu.

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang mengamankan reiatsu mereka, kemudian membuat mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh setelah berhasil tiba di Seireitei," sahut Kyouraku yang bertempur di dekatnya.

Di tempat itu juga terlihat Komamura yang berusaha mengincar kepala seekor hollow. Tetapi serangannya berhasil ditangkis oleh tangan si hollow yang menyerupai capit berduri yang keras. "Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya mereka memiliki reiatsu berbeda dari hollow biasa. Tidak lebih kuat, hanya saja… berbeda," kata Komamura.

"Mereka hollow yang dimodifikasi," ujar Byakuya. "Sepertinya begitu. Samar-samar, rasanya seperti hollow-hollow yang ada di hutan dalam Hueco Mundo."

"Mungkinkah… Aizen yang mengirim mereka ke sini?" kata Ukitake geram sambil melompat untuk menghindari pukulan hollow yang mampu merubuhkan barisan pohon besar di hutan itu.

"Pokoknya," kata Kyouraku, "Jauhkan mereka dari gedung kantor. Kumpulkan pasukan yang terdiri dari prajurit terlatih. Sisanya ditugaskan untuk berjaga." Para kapten yang ada di lokasi lalu mulai menarik perhatian para hollow agar serangan mereka menjauhi orang-orang di sekitarnya, sesuai petunjuk Kyouraku. "Nanao-chan, tidak perlu mengikutiku kalau kau merasa tidak aman. Berjagalah dengan Isane-fukutaichou di bawah sana." Kata Kyouraku pada wakilnya yang setia berlari di belakangnya. "Tidak mungkin. Melindungi seluruh pasukan memang tugasku, tapi melindungi seorang kapten juga tugas yang lebih penting." Nanao menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, meski sebenarnya ia sangat tegang di situasi seperti ini. Kyouraku hanya tersenyum. Ia begitu mempercayai wakilnya. Setelah beberapa langkah shunpo, mereka berdua menghampiri Ukitake yang sedang menghadapi hollow, didampingi Hisagi dan Kira. Bahkan dengan kekuatan mereka bertiga pun, hollow ini belum mampu ditaklukkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyouraku. "Sulit, tapi dengan strategi yang baik kita bisa mengalahkannya," jawab Ukitake. "Aku mencoba membuat strategi. Kita coba serangan lima arah sekaligus." Kata Kira.

Setelah melakukan diskusi kilat, semua mengambil langkah shunpo, hingga Kira berdiri sendirian di depan hollow raksasa itu. "Hm? Punya rencana apa kalian? Hmph, apapun itu, tak akan berhasil padaku!" ujar hollow raksasa itu.

"Huh? Mengapa kau bisa begitu yakin akan hal itu?" jawab Kira kalem tanpa menunjukkan perubaha ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja, karena aku berbeda dari hollow biasa!"

"Berbeda bagaimana? Kau sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan hollow-hollow murahan yang biasa muncul di dunia manusia, begitu kelaparan dan menyedihkan."

Merasa direndahkan, hollow itu berkata dengan lancangnya, "Dasar shinigami bodoh! Kau tak tahu apa-apa ya? Kekuatanku bertambah ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali lipat! Kekuatan yang dibentuk dari Hougyoku tak mungkin terkalahkan!"

Bingo. Pancingan Kira ternyata berhasil. Para hollow itu memang dikirim oleh Aizen.

"Jadi benar, kau anak buah Aizen. Apa tujuannya?" Kira menarik pedangnya keluar.

"Huh, itu bukan urusanmu! Sekarang hancurlah kalian!" hollow itu menyerang Kira dengan tangan capitnya.

"Angkatlah kepalamu, Wabisuke!" seketika zanpakutou Kira membentuk seperti kail, lalu Kira menebas capit besar hollow itu berkali-kali dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah beberapa detik, hollow itu terjungkal karena capitnya terasa sangat berat. Dengan cepat Kyouraku, Ukitake, dan Hisagi mengepung hollow yang lengah itu.

Dengan pedang masing-masing, mereka menyerang bagian tubuh yang menjadi senjata vital hollow tersebut, hingga si hollow terbaring tak berdaya setelah anggota tubuhnya terpotong-potong. Nanao bersiap untuk serangan terakhir.

"Hadou 33!" sahutnya mengucapkan mantra kidou sambil mengarahkan tembakannya ke kepala si hollow.

Hollow itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan di dahinya terbentuk sebuah lubang. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku!" jeritnya, lalu mengeluarkan tembakan berupa tombak-tombak raksasa yang diluncurkan sekaligus. Nanao tersentak kaget, lalu berusaha menghindar. Tiba-tiba tembakan itu mengenai hakama dan lengan bajunya, sehingga ia terbaring di atas tanah. Nanao berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi ia kesulitan bergerak. "Nanao!" ia mendengar kaptennya meneriakkan namanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tembakan terakhir dari hollow melayang di atas tubuhnya, dan dalam waktu singkat akan menembus tubuhnya. Nanao sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan serangannya, hollow itu pun tersungkur kembali, tetapi ia mencoba bertahan untuk menyambung anggota-anggota tubuhnya yang sudah terpotong kembali. Tetapi, para kapten yang cerdas tentunya memahami bahwa saat ini adalah saat dimana kekuatan musuh berada di tingkat terendah, kemudian dua murid kesayangan Yamamoto-soutaichou itu melancarkan serangan dengan masing-masing sepasang zanpakutou mereka ke kepala hollow tersebut. Satu hollow berhasil dimusnahkan.

Saat itu Nanao merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Apa aku sudah mati? Begitu pikirnya. Pandangan matanya kabur dan kacamatanya retak. Tetapi ia masih hidup. Perlahan-lahan ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Tetapi yang terlihat di matanya hanya sesuatu berwarna hitam. Hingga beberapa detik ia menyadari bahwa warna hitam itu adalah warna shihakusho.

"Hei, kau nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya si pemakai shihakusho, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shuuhei Hisagi. Nanao berusaha bangkit untuk duduk setelah posisinya lebih bebas.

"Yah, aku baik—" Nanao menghentikan kalimatnya setelah menggengam pakaian Hisagi. Pakaian hitam itu dibasahi oleh darah. Sedetik kemudian, Shuuhei Hisagi ambruk di depannya, menunjukkan sisa-sisa dari serangan hollow berupa serpihan-serpihan tombak menancap di punggungnya yang mengalirkan darah. "Hi-hisagi-fukutaichou!" pekik Nanao panik melihat rekannya tergolek lemas di pangkuannya. Kyouraku, Ukitake dan Kira yang juga terluka segera berkumpul.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou! Ise-fukutaichou!" panggil Kira sambil memegangi pahanya yang patah. "Apa yang—" Napasnya terhenti sejenak melihat kedua letnan itu. Dengan tangkas Ukitake menghampiri Hisagi dan Nanao.

"Kyouraku, bantulah Kira berjalan. Ise, kau bisa papah Hisagi?" Nanao mengangguk lemas. "Aku akan segera memanggil pasukan penyelamat."

* * *

A/N: Ini fic pertama saya yang chapter pertamanya berhasil diselesaikan dengan sukses! Chapter-chapter awal mungkin kurang terasa Nanao/Shuuhei-nya, tapi... kemungkinan besar... lime? Atau bahkan lemon? Haha, gak tau deh! Lagipula, karena pairing ini sungguh-sangat-jarang-sekali dibuat, bingung juga cari ide buat momen yang pas untuk 'saat-saat indah' [lebay]. Semoga-semoga-semoga bisa sampe ke chapter terakhir dengan selamat! Kalo beneran ngarep lemon, atau hal-hal lain [tidak menerima OC, maap ya!] silakan kirim message! R&R, very appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Reports

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Reports**

"... demikianlah laporan mengenai jumlah korban yang dibawa ke divisi empat." Yasochika Iemura melipat kembali lembaran laporan tersebut, memberi hormat kemudian kembali bekerja, meninggalkan Ukitake dan Kyouraku yang masih berada di kantor divisi empat, meski keduanya nyaris tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya minggu ini bakalan repot nih," ujar Kyouraku sambil menguap.

"Ya, banyak yang harus diselidiki… Apa sebenarnya tujuan Aizen mengirim para hollow itu?" kata Ukitake.

"Informasi terbaru Soul Society yang bisa dimanfaatkan."

"Unohana-senpai!" sapa Kyouraku dan Ukitake kepada kapten divisi empat itu.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou baru saja menghubungi kantor pusat, bahwa ada hollow yang bisa menyusup dengan mudah ke dalam laboratorium divisi dua belas. Hollow itu langsung menyambar sistem jaringan utama komputer yang memuat seluruh data, mulai dari yang sepele hingga rahasia terbesar Soul Society. Untungnya di tempat itu masih ada Rin Tsubokura dan Akon yang memang bertugas menjaga laboratorium, sehingga hollow itu tidak sempat mencuri data-data yang ada. Tetapi, untuk membunuh hollow itu seluruh sambungan komputer harus dirusak, sehingga banyak data yang hilang. Yah, kata Kurotsuchi-taichou, data-data yang sangat penting memang dibuat cadangannya, sehingga tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Tetapi ada saja data yang memang diperlukan harus menghilang..." kata Unohana menjelaskan. Kyouraku hanya menghela napas.

"Yah, sudahlah, kalau mengingat karakter Kurotsuchi, aku yakin dia tidak bakalan peduli, selama yang dia punya baik-baik saja."

"Data-data lain yang hilang seperti apa?" tanya Ukitake.

"Kebanyakan laporan keuangan, inventaris, dan hal-hal lain yang bersifat administratif dari tiap divisi. Beberapa sudah dikopi, sedangkan yang lain sebetulnya tidak terlalu bermasalah kalau hilang, karena memang sudah tidak ada yang bakal memperhatikan, sih," jawab Unohana sambil mengetuk-ketukan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dagu. "Tetapi, semua komputer tiap divisi memang rusak dan harus diperbaiki sambungannya. Yang paling parah… laporan dari divisi sembilan yang baru sampai."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyouraku penasaran. Unohana berbisik kepada kedua juniornya.

"Wah," desah Ukitake, "Aku tidak tega menyampaikannya pada Hisagi-kun."

***

"Sudah nggak ada lagi kan lukanya?" tanya Isane sambil memasukkan gulungan kapas ke dalam kotak P3K.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih, Isane," ujar Nanao. Kapas dan perban di wajah tidak mengurangi penampilan dan sikapnya yang selalu terlihat anggun dan formal. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Hisagi-fukutaichou?"

"Aah, lukanya cukup parah, ia baru saja sadarkan diri. Tulang rusuknya patah tiga, tetapi untungnya pendarahannya nggak banyak, jadi dia cepat sadar." Kata Isane sambil membereskan kotak-kotak peralatan medis. "Aku sudah dengar ceritanya. Katanya dia terluka begitu karena melindungimu, ya? Keren sekali ya! Aku iri lho, Nanao. Hihihi." Godaan kecilnya membuat wajah Nanao memerah.

"Hei, apanya yang bagus? Justru kalau dia tidak usah melindungiku, dia tidak perlu terluka separah ini, kan?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kalau saja dia tidak ada di situ, kamu pasti sudah mati." Balas Isane. "Sudah dulu ya, aku mau balik kerja. Tengoklah dia kalau sempat."

Jantung Nanao berdegup kencang. Ya, memang benar. Jika Hisagi tidak melindunginya, ia tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Tubuhnya akan dibawa ke ruang evakuasi jenazah, siap di'doa'kan. Namun Tuhan menghendaki yang lain. Kini Hisagi dan Nanao masih hidup, meski terluka. Nanao tidak tahu harus senang karena nyawanya terselamatkan, atau sedih dan marah karena perasaan tak jelas terus membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah ini rasa bersalah karena membuat orang lain mengorbankan diri untuknya? Atau rasa bersalah karena ia dibiarkan hidup meski melakukan kesalahan saat bertempur? Atau... perasaan yang menuntut dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu. Yang jelas, saat ini dalam hatinya terasa bimbang, sendirian di dalam ruangan. Ia merasa membutuhkan seseorang berada di sisinya saat ini. Namun tidak sopan rasanya meminta kapten yang biasa menenangkannya untuk datang dan menghiburnya di situasi seperti ini. Lagipula, saat ini gejolak dalam pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ia masih terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. _Bagaimana sebaiknya sekarang? Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini._

***

Nanao memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit selama beberapa saat. Lagipula, saat ini semua kegiatan di kantor sedang kacau. Sebagian besar staf masih sibuk mendata kerusakan yang terjadi siang tadi. Sedang kaptennya, pasti masih berburu informasi lebih lanjut bersama Ukitake. Nanao sendiri juga disarankan untuk beristirahat selama beberapa hari untuk mencegah trauma pasca kejadian. Bosan berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur, ia berjalan berkeliling rumah sakit, menemui rekan-rekan lain yang juga dirawat. Tiba-tiba, ia berpapasan dengan Isane yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Ah, Ise-san. Ehm... ini kamar tempat Hisagi dirawat. Jenguklah dia. Meski mungkin dia sudah tertidur lagi sekarang setelah minim obat." ujar Isane. Nanao merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Setelah Isane berbelok masuk ke ruangan lain, ia segera mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamar Hisagi.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou?" Ternyata memang sedang tidur. Nanao mendekat dan menarik kursi rotan di ruangan itu lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Hisagi. Ternyata kalau didekati suara dengkurannya terdengar cukup keras. Apa semua laki-laki kalau tidur begitu? Pikir Nanao. Tetapi kalau tidurnya pulas begini, berarti kondisinya sudah baik. Nanao menghembuskan napas lega. Diperhatikannya sosok Hisagi yang biasanya selalu tampak tegap saat duduk di sebelahnya pada tiap rapat wakil kapten dulu, kini tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dalam balutan perban di tubuhnya dan selang infus. Saat memandang ke awang-awang, ia mendengar ketukan pintu. Terkejut, ia menjadi salah tingkah dan buru-buru membuka pintu.

"Ah, maaf, di sini ruangan Hisagi-san bukan?" sapa Hanataro Yamada yang mengetuk pintu. "Aku datang untuk menyampaikan laporan divisi sembilan."

"Dia sedang tidur. Aku bisa berjaga sendiri di sini. Akan kusampaikan laporannya kalau dia bangun nanti," ujar Nanao. Dalam hatinya ia merasa agak kurang ajar karena selain seenaknya masuk kamar rawat inap orang juga berencana untuk berlama-lama di situ? Yang benar saja.

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf, kami sampai harus merepotkan Anda. Kami sendiri sedang kerepotan karena kekurangan orang," jawab Hanataro polos. Hah, Nanao jadi tak perlu dianggap kurang ajar sekarang. "Ini laporannya. Berhati-hatilah menyampaikannya ya. "

"Oke."

***

"Ahm... Isane-fukutaichou?"

"Ah, maaf, aku Nanao Ise."

Hisagi terbelalak kaget. "Ise-fukutaichou? Ngapain di sini? Ah, ehm, maksudku, err... apa aku merepotkanmu?" katanya salah tingkah. Jujur saja, meski mereka berdua sering bekerja bersama namun mereka jarang mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang bersifat kasual.

Nanao hanya tersenyum malu. "Santai saja. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih. Sampai saat ini hanya ucapan terima kasih yang dapt kuberikan. Terima kasih." Nanao terdiam sejenak, merasakan mukanya memanas, lalu segera pamit sebelum Hisagi melihat ekspresi salah tingkahnya yang konyol.

"Hei, tunggu! Apa... kau menungguku hanya untuk bilang itu saja?" tanya Hisagi.

Nanao jadi teringat. "Oh, iya, aku terima laporan dari divisi sembilan untuk disampaikan padamu." Hisagi mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendengar lebih jelas. "Katanya, komputer di divisi sembilan, atau tepatnya semua divisi, mengalami kerusakan dari pusat. Akibatnya, file Seireitei News yang siap terbit bulan depan hilang." Nanao mengakhiri laporannya. Seketika terdengar bunyi gebukan bantal yang keras. Hisagi hilang kesadaran lagi. "Ah, Hisagi-fukutaichou. Tadi sudah tidur seharian, sekarang tidur lagi."

* * *

A/N: Karena author sedang menghadapi hari-hari menuju UN, sepertinya update chapter ke-3 bakalan terhambat... Sebenernya udah ada, cuma karena ditulis pas lagi ngantuk jadinya jayus dan kayaknya mesti diulang lagi XD mohon dukungannya supaya cerita ini bisa diselesaikan dengan baik dan benar! Makasih~!


	3. Hand

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Hand**

Beberapa jam terakhir ini Hisagi dilanda depresi berat karena artikel-artikel Seireitei News yang seharusnya diterbitkan beberapa minggu lagi raib gara-gara hollow-hollow brengsek. Semalaman ia mengigau-ngigau tak jelas, sampai-sampai Kira, yang ternyata ditempatkan seruangan dengannya, terheran-heran. Sebenarnya Kira mengerti perasaan Hisagi, karena Kira sering membantunya sebagai 'asisten baik hati' (baca: jongos cabutan) dalam penerbitan Seireitei News. Apalagi, sejak divisi sembilan kehilangan Kaname Tousen sebagai kepala editor, semua staf, terutama Hisagi, menjadi lebih sibuk dua kali lipat. Isane yang mengurus perawatannya pun jadi tambah repot.

"Hisagi-san... waktunya minum obat..." sapa Isane sambil membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Ia membawa baki berisi beberapa kemasan obat dan teko air minum beserta gelasnya. "Eh, ada Abarai-fukutaicho... kapan datangnya?" sahutnya takjub melihat sesosok pria berambut merah menyala di samping pasiennya.

"Yoo, Isane-fukutaicho! Mau ikutan main kartu?" jawab Hisagi lantang nan bersemangat. Isane kaget melihat berbagai macam barang bertebaran dengan nistanya di kamar pasien. Kartu, snack, vas bunga, tissue, buku-buku, sampai sempak model klasik menghiasi ruangan di tiap sudut.

"Astagfirullah... apa-apaan iniii.... kenapa kamar ini jadi kayak sarang rayap kebakaran giniii...?" pekik Isane panik.

"Eheheh, maap ya, Isane-fukutaicho, tadinya saya niat mau menghibur Hisagi dan Kira biar cepet sembuh... tapi kita keasyikan main macem-macem... baru deh kembali ke dunia nyata pas situ masuk... " Renji menjelaskan dengan ekspresi sok-tidak-bersalah. Tiba-tiba Kira membuka gorden pembatas dan menambah runyam suasana dengan wajah pucat lengkap dengan kantung mata yang menghitam.

"Huaah! Abarai-kun! Kejam sekali kau! Badanku yang lagi begini disuruh minum banyak-banyak... Adududuh..." keluh Kira yang sedang terkapar dengan indahnya di atas kasur. Isane tambah shock.

"APAA?! KIRA, KAMU MINUM MINUMAN KERAS?!" teriakannya begitu membahana sampai-sampai Zaraki Kenpachi yang sedang berada di kantornya sana langsung meningkat libidonya karena mengira suara teriakan Isane adalah panggilan perang.

"Hah? Siapa yang minum minuman keras?" tukas Kira telmi. "Oh, bukan, Isane-fukutaicho, memang sih Abarai-kun nyuruh saya minum banyak... air putih. Katanya bagus buat kesehatan. Tapi kalau saya kebanyakan minum air putih jadi sering buang air. Saya yang repot ke kamar mandi pakai beginian," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk gumpalan gips tebal yang membungkus kakinya.

Isane mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil tetap terengah-engah gara-gara berteriak terlalu kencang. Kemudian, dengan kikuknya ia berdeham dan berusaha mengembalikan sikap tenang dan berkelas yang dicontohnya dari Unohana. "Aduuuh, kalian ini… tiap kali berada di rumah sakit selalu saja bikin sensasi…" keluhnya. Renji, Hisagi, dan Kira hanya nyengir-nyengir kuda.

"Sabar, sabar Isane-fukutaicho... namanya juga cobaan..." ujar Renji menenangkan gadis jangkung yang hampir putus urat syarafnya itu.

"Haduuuh… udah deh, terserah kalian… Hisagi-san, minum obat…" belum selesai Isane berbicara, Hisagi sudah menyambar beberapa pil dan meneguknya dengan penuh hasrat dan semangat. Renji dan Kira yang benci obat pahit pun memberikan applaus meriah untuk sang senior. Hisagi, yang memang lagi gila, malah makin bangga sambil menunjukkan pose layaknya seorang selebriti di karpet merah yang sedang menebar pesona kepada para fansnya. Isane cuma bengong dengan mulut menganga dan ekspresi idiot yang agak berlebihan, sampai akhirnya dia melihat ke arah tangan Hisagi dan menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, eh, Hisagi-san! Mau ngapain!" pekiknya histeris saat Hisagi membuka kemasan tablet.

"Minum obat. Memangnya kenapa? Tiap hari bukannya memang harus minum obat yang ini?" tanya Hisagi dengan nada goblok.

"Siapa yang suruh minum itu?! Itu kan obat anti nyeri haid saya! Pantesan akhir-akhir ini cepet banget habisnya! Situ minum tiap hari? Ya ampuun!"

"Aih… kalau ini memang bukan buat gue kenapa ditaro situ!"

"Yee, situ juga ngasal! Minum obat kagak liat-liat!" balas Isane emosi gara-gara PMS.

Dan perang mulut tiada akhir antara dua wakil kapten frustrasi itu pun berlangsung. Kira langsung menggeser tirainya. Kagak mau ikut-ikutan. Renji mengendap-endap hendak keluar sebelum terlibat dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Tetapi sepertinya dia agak terlambat, sebab sosok Unohana sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan pintu saat Renji membukanya.

"Unohana-taicho!" pekik tiga orang wakil kapten yang berantakan itu kaget dan langsung mengambil sikap sempurna, kecuali Kira, tentunya, yang sudah tenggelam lagi dalam keasyikan menulis haiku di balik tirai sambil mengkhayal macam-macam.

"Apa ada masalah, Isane?" tanya Unohana dengan lembut, namun mengancam.

"E-e-eeeh.. ti-tidak... tidak ada apa-apa, semuanya oke..." jawab Isane.

"Apa ada masalah dengan obatnya, Hisagi-san?" kata Unohana sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Se~mu~a baik-baik sa~ja~" jawab Hisagi dengan nada riang, pertanda otaknya butuh perbaikan segera. Unohana adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui penyebab dari tingkah anehnya, sehingga ia hanya tersenyum miris namun ramah sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangan lembut sekaligus berbahaya ke arah Renji.

"Abarai-fukutaicho."

"Ya, Unohana-taicho… ada yang bisa saya bantu? Eheheh…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin mengingatkanmu, sebaik apapun teman sepertimu, ketertiban tentu harus selalu dijaga, demi kenyamanan bersama, bukan begitu? Dan setiap hal yang kau lakukan, ada konsekuensi dan tanggung jawab. Jadi, bisa kan kau buat ruangan ini menjadi seperti sebelum kau datang?" bagai kerbau dicucuk hidungnya, Renji mengambil sapu di sudut ruangan dan mengenakan slayer bandana di kepala beserta tasuki(1) dan celemek yang entah dari mana datangnya, lalu mulai kegiatan kerja bakti sambil merinding. Unohana tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan, sementara Isane memberi isyarat mengolok-olok ke arah Renji.

"Ee, Unohana-taicho..."

"Ya, Isane?"

"Anu…" Isane melihat ke arah pasiennya sejenak. Dilihatnya Hisagi yang sedang menyipitkan matanya di depan tirai, sementara tangan jahilnya mengulur sebuah karet gelang dan membidiknya ke Kira di balik tirai. Ia melepaskan karet gelang itu, dan sedetik kemudian teriakan serak Kira berisi-umpatan-umpatan kasar yang diucapkan secara puitis kembali meramaikan rumah sakit. Benar-benar seperti rumah sakit jiwa asli. Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus menyapu. Isane langsung membalikkan badan, tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin menyiksa makhluk-makhluk biadab itu. Mungkin seluruh organ tubuhnya sudah mulai berasap.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk keadaan seperti ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan solusi sementara." Ujar Unohana dengan manis.

"Oh ya? Apa Anda memanggil pskiater atau dokter spesialis jiwa untuk mereka?"

"Oh bukan. Saat ini yang bisa kusediakan hanya yang sederhana saja. Toh, cuma untuk sementara."

"Apa Anda memanggil terapis?"

"Obat bius."

Dan itulah jalan keluarnya untuk sementara: obat bius. Tetapi tidak mungkin hal ini bisa dilakukan dalam jangka panjang. Di divisi empat tidak ada pskiater profesional, karena pelajaran di sekolah ilmu kejiwaan sangat sulit, hingga akhirnya prajurit yang tadinya mengambil jurusan pskiatri pindah haluan menjadi dokter darurat. Lagipula, belum pernah ada yang kasusnya serumit Hisagi. Kasihan juga ya.

Untungnya, hanya dalam waktu dua hari Hisagi berhasil merasionalkan pikirannya kembali. Namun, tetap saja dia stress. "Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai gagal terbit, bisa-bisa Seireitei News ditarik dari peredaran selama-lamanya," ujarnya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Satu-satunya cara yang mungkin dilakukan adalah menunda penerbitan, lalu menyusun ulang artikel-artikel baru. Tapi berapa lama? Kalau terlalu lama, pasti juga takkan diterima." Hisagi terus mencari ide sambil memperhatikan Unohana yang sedang mengobrol bersama Kyouraku dan Ukitake dari kejauhan melalui jendela.

***

Hari itu Nanao pulang kerja lebih cepat. Biasanya, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ia mengobrol dengan rekan-rekan dan kaptennya, minum teh atau ke perpustakaan bersama Hinamori. Sang kapten yang tahu ke mana tujuan wakilnya setelah pulang kerja hanya mengiyakan sambil tersenyum tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Nanao keluar ruangan sambil membawa bundelan dokumen, entah apa isinya, lalu berjalan ke rumah sakit divisi empat.

***

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku akan membantumu menyusun ulang Seireitei News untuk bulan depan."

"Kau serius, Ise-fukutaichou?"

Nanao mengangguk mantap. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari wajah Hisagi yang masih tercengang. "Aku bisa datang ke kantor penerbit setiap pulang kerja, lalu mendiskusikan hal-hal yang penting denganmu di sini," lanjutnya. Tangannya meremas-remas hakama di atas pangkuannya. _Mungkin ini ide buruk_.

"Tapi... kenapa mau membantu sampai sejauh ini?"

"Karena kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Lagipula, aku kan sudah sering menulis artikel di Seireitei News. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang bisa kulakukan."

Hisagi mengusap belakang kepalanya, bingung. Memang tidak mungkin kalau ia harus bekerja sendirian sebagai kepala editor untuk menyusun ulang Seireitei News dari nol dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Sebagai sesama penulis, ia juga mengenal Nanao sebagai ahli dalam bidang literatur... yah, bila dibandingkan dengan anggota-anggota Gotei 13 yang lain. Tidak hanya itu, Nanao dikenal sebagai wakil kapten yang paling handal dalam memanajemen jadwal dengan ketat dan teratur. Hal ini tentu bisa meningkatkan hasil kerjanya berkali-kali lipat. Tetapi tetap saja rasanya tidak enak kalau sampai merepotkan seperti itu, bahkan karena hutang nyawa sekalipun. Hisagi tidak ingin memberi beban kepada Nanao. Tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya kepada gadis berkacamata itu. Mungkin dia akan dituduh meragukan profesionalitas Nanao. "Kyouraku-taichou mengizinkanmu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Hisagi.

Lagi-lagi Nanao mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Kau tidak akan menyesalinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Hisagi menghela napas. "Baiklah. Silakan mulai bekerja besok. Kau bakalan repot lho," ujarnya.

"Apapun itu, aku siap mengerjakan tugas-tugasku sampai selesai."

Nanao bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangan, memberi hormat, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ise-fukutaicho," panggil Hisagi. "Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang kau sukai, tapi menurutku kau bekerja terlalu keras."

Nanao menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak berbalik. "Lalu? Apa menurutmu aku harus mengubah kebiasaan ini?"

Hisagi gugup. "Bu, bukan begitu! Mak-maksudku, menurutku lebih baik kau lebih sering bersantai. Yah, bukan berarti keadaanmu yang sekarang ini tidak baik atau bagaimana sih, tapi—"

"Aku cukup sering bersantai. Yah, mungkin kau memang tidak bersamaku waktu melakukannya, Hisagi-san. Aku orangnya tidak sekaku itu, lho." Nanao menengok sedikit. Tatapan matanya lurus ke arah mata Hisagi.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" kata Hisagi dengan nada menggoda sambil senyum-senyum. "Yah, mungkin aku bisa memastikannya kalau aku mendampingimu di waktu santai..."

"Silakan. Tidak ada yang melarangmu."

Hisagi sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Nanao. Namun kata-kata berikutnya dari wanita itu lebih tak terduga lagi.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak sekaku itu. Kau boleh memanggilku Nanao." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, Hisagi sempat melihat senyuman tipis di wajah Nanao. Meski ia tidak seratus persen yakin, wajahnya tetap memerah.

* * *

A/N: Chapter tiga mencapai hasil yang lebih baik dari dugaan! Update kali ini emang lumayan cepet, tapi karena mulai besok saya harus menghadapi ujian akhir semester dan ujian nasional dalam waktu dekat, chapter selanjutnya akan membutuhkan waktu yang jauuh lebih lama untuk terbit dibanding sekarang. Di chapter ini saya coba bikin sedikit humor, biar gak pada bosen. Maap kalo beneran garing! As usual, R&R, please! Dan tolong informasikan jika ada typo atau kesalahan lain [sebagai perfeksionis kelas berat saya amat sangat benci sekali typo... bikin gregetaan! Loh jadi curhat D:] Makasih!

Notes:

1.) Tasuki: semacam tali yang diikatkan di pundak, berfungsi untuk mengikat tamoto (lengan kimono) untuk mempermudah gerakan. Biasa digunakan saat melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.


	4. She Works, He Waits

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: She works, he waits**

Hari pertama bertugas pun dimulai.

Hisagi, yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit, memberi informasi dan instruksi kepada Nanao yang duduk si sebelah ranjangnya sambil memegang pena dan memo.

"Jadi... begini... begitu.... bla-bla-bla... " ujarnya panjang lebar. Dilihatnya Nanao dengan serius mencatat di memonya. "Kau yakin bisa mengumpulkan semua artikel ini dalam sehari?"

Nanao meluruskan posisi kacamatanya. "Jangan khawatir," kemudian melanjutkan menulis sesuatu di memonya. "Aku punya asisten yang hebat." Nanao menjentikkan jarinya, dan muncullah tiga sosok yang sepertinya sudah menunggu di suatu tempat di ruangan itu. Hisagi nyaris berteriak histeris. Untungnya teriakan itu berhasil ditahan.

"Soi Fong-taicho! Kusajishi-fukutaicho! Kiyone?!" pekiknya heran. "Se... Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan adalah, sejak kapan ada di sini'.

"Ise-fukukaicho meminta bantuan kami sebagai rekan di Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita untuk menyelesaikan misinya," jawab Soi Fon dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kami punya reputasi sebagai wartawati dan fotografer handal, lho!" Kiyone tersenyum lebar kepada Hisagi yang masih shock itu.

"Yaaa, nona wakil ketua akan memberikan banyak permen kalau kami membantunya!!" sahut Yachiru riang.

"Kaicho, aku tidak ingat mengundangmu untuk hal ini! Dan aku tidak menjanjikan permen!" kata sang wakil kepada ketua bertubuh kecil yang kurang ajar itu.

"Eeeeh?! Curang! Pokoknya aku mau ikut!" rengek Yachiru.

"Mengingat hasil fotomu yang kurang memuaskan tahun lalu, aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya, Kaicho." Nanao mengingat-ingat kembali foto-foto di album 'Gotei 13: Undercover' hasil potretan Yachiru.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau ikut!" Yachiru melompat ke atas badan Hisagi, yang otomatis menimbulkan erangan kesakitan yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Nanao mendesah.

"Baiklah, terserah. Tapi ingat, aku tidak menjanjikan permen atau apapun, ya."

"Horeeee!!" Yachiru melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tetapi tidak berpindah tempat. Alias melompat di atas tubuh Hisagi yang malang nan tersiksa itu. Takdir tak terelakkan, pria berambut jabrik itu pun pingsan.

"Baiklah, Hisagi-san, jadi... Eh? Hisagi-san? Kok tidur? Hah, ya sudahlah," kata Nanao cuek.

"Jadi, fukukaicho… Apa tugas pertama kita?" tanya Kiyone bersemangat. Ia mengintip ke memo Nanao yang masih ditulisi... er… bukan ditulisi… digambari? Yang ada di memo itu hanya… gambar seekor anjing? Jadi dari tadi tidak ada yang dicatat?

"Hmph," Nanao menutup memonya. "Ayo kita lakukan pekerjaan ini," ia berdiri tegap, kacamatanya mengeluarkan kilauan berbahaya. "dengan cara Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita."

Kira yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengintip dari balik tirai saat gadis-gadis itu pergi, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dilihatnya Hisagi, masih dalam keadaan KO di ranjangnya. "Senpai, sabar ya."

***

"Mau segelas, Hisagi-kun?" Kyouraku mengangkat gelas sakenya, menyodorkannya ke wajah Hisagi.

"Shunsui, jangan cari masalah…" Ukitake mengambil gelas dari tangan Kyouraku dan menyambar botol sake yang ada di sisinya. "Kalau Isane tahu, dia bisa panik tujuh hari tujuh malam berturut-turut."

Hisagi tertawa. "Haha, memangnya dia selalu begitu? Aku tidak tahu meski aku sering melihatnya di akademi dulu. Kupikir waktu itu pertama kalinya dia bertindak seheboh itu." Katanya mengingat insiden obat itu.

"Ya, aku pernah jadi pasien di sini waktu dia masih belajar. Orangnya sangat bersemangat, persis seperti adiknya," lanjut Ukitake.

Kyouraku tersenyum, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah Hisagi. "Jadi, Nanao mulai bekerja di tempatmu kemarin, hm?" ujarnya sambil meneguk sake dari botol yang direbutnya dari Ukitake.

"Eh. Ya. Sepertinya begitu." Hisagi menjawab tak yakin, sebab 'serangan' Yachiru kemarin membuatnya agak lupa ingatan. Kyouraku dan Ukitake hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama tak kulihat dia bekerja sesemangat itu. Sepertinya, itu, karena kau, ya, Hisagi-kun." Lanjut Kyouraku. "Barangkali dia suka padamu, ya?"

Terkejut, Hisagi tersedak ludahnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah. "Y…yang benar saja! Mana mungkin! Katanya dia cuma membalas budi… Itu saja kok!" tingkahnya ini membuat Kyouraku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya, iya… aku cuma bercanda kok. Lagipula… waktu itu aku belum sempat berterima kasih waktu itu, karena sudah menyelamatkan Nanao-chan. Dia anak buahku yang sangat penting." Kyouraku tersenyum lebar. Hisagi hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar kata-katanya. Sang kapten gondrong itu lalu membalikkan badannya ke bilik ranjang Kira, mengangkat botol sakenya. "Nah, kalau kau Kira-kun? Mau segelas?"

"Shunsui!!!"

***

Nanao sibuk mengetik artikel di kantor divisi 9. Soi Fong dan Kiyone pergi berburu berita dan foto yang bagus untuk dimasukkan ke majalah.

Yachiru?

Masih berharap mendapat permen sebagai imbalan ia berkeliling Seireitei, sambil membawa kamera digital (properti Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita) yang dipinjamnya secara diam-diam dari Nanao. Tiba-tiba, hidungnya menangkap aroma manis dari laboratorium divisi 12. Dengan mata berbinar dihampirinya pintu lab itu, mengacuhkan peringatan yang ditempelkan Kurotsuchi Mayuri di depan pintu, yang berbunyi,

"Dilarang keras mendekat, menyentuh, apalagi melewati pintu ini selain pihak-pihak yang berkepentingan. Terutama untukmu, Kusajishi Yachiru. Sekali lagi menghancurkan labku, tahu akibatnya!"

Lab itu sepi. Tampaknya semua orang sedang istirahat makan siang. Tetapi Yachiru yakin betul ia mencium aroma kue dari dalam situ. Dengan lincahnya ia pun menyelinap masuk ke dalam.

Seseorang berbadan kecil tersenyum riang di dalam lab, sambil membawa kotak kardus besar berisi macam-macam cake. "Untunglah," kata orang bernama Tsubokura Rin itu, "aku menerima pekerjaan untuk pergi ke dunia sana, meski cuma untuk memperbaiki antena pelacak hollow. Ternyata di kota itu ada bakery yang baru dibuka. Aku mendapat banyak kue enak karena dapat diskon!" Rin lalu meletakkan kotak kue itu di meja dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis kue, antara lain: pie apel, cheesecake dengan buah, tart cokelat kopi, bolu kacang, dan tart peach. "Aah, sayangku, tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kita~~"

Tetapi kebahagiaan itu hanya datang sesaat.

Rin hanya terpaku saat membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil kursi, dan melihat Yachiru sedang memelototinya sambil bertopang dagu.

"HIEEEE! Kusajishi-fukutaicho! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?!" jeritnya Rin panik.

Yachiru hanya tertawa. "Ehehe, si poni kuncir bawa kue! Aku mau kasih tahu yang lain, ah!" Saat ia beranjak dari tempatnya, Rin menarik bajunya.

"Jangaan! Aku bisa dimarahi Akon-san kalau ketahuan bawa kue ke sini! Ah, apalagi aku diperingatkan Kurotsuchi-taicho untuk tidak membiarkan Anda masuk ke sini. Kalau dia lihat, bisa-bisa aku yang dituduh membiarkan Anda masuk!" pekiknya panik. "Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa! Ah, untuk tutup mulut... ambil... saja... salah satu... kue…" Rin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan berat hati.

Yachiru tersenyum makin lebar "Hihihi, jangan khawatir, aku juga nggak mau ambil kuemu, sebab nanti aku akan dapat yang lebih enak dari nona wakil! Nah, sebagai gantinya, kamu harus membantuku untuk menulis berita yang bagus, supaya aku dipuji dan dapat permen dari nona wakil!"

Rin bengong sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

***

Beberapa jam kemudian, para wartawati amatiran berkumpul di kantor divisi 8. Kiyone berkeringat kelelahan, tetapi ia tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Soi Fong duduk santai menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Sedang Yachiru tidak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat di kursinya sendiri, menunggu imbalan. Di ruang itu juga ada anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita yang lain, sans Rangiku, karena dia sedang dipaksa kerja lembur olah atasannya sebagai hukuman gara-gara lalai mengerjakan tugasnya kemarin sehingga laporan yang harusnya diserahkan kemarin menjadi tertunda seminggu.

"Baiklah, nona-nona, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian," ujar Nanao membuka rapat. "Seperti yang telah kuberitahukan sebelumnya, saat ini kita bekerja sebagai staf tambahan redaksi Seireitei News. Dan apakah semuanya sudah paham dengan tugasnya masing-masing?"

Semua kepala mengangguk berbarengan.

"Bagus. Nah, Soi Fong-taicho, Kiyone, bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?"

"Yah, begitulah. Sukses, lancar, dan memuaskan." Jawab Soi Fong dingin. Kiyone menyerahkan amplop berisi berkas-berkas hasil kerjanya beserta foto-fotonya. Nanao membaca dan memeriksanya dengan teliti, lalu menyerahkannya pada Nemu. Nemu mengangguk-angguk, menulis sesuatu di notesnya, lalu mengembalikan berkas-berkas itu pada Nanao.

"Ya, hasil yang bagus sekali," katanya puas. Kiyone dan Soi Fong tersenyum puas. Nanao lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar berkas kepada Rukia. "Kau tahu apa tugasmu, kan?" ujar Nanao pada gadis bertubuh kecil itu.

"Yap, tentu saja, fukukaicho! Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya!" jawab Rukia bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba, Yachiru melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku juga punya berita yang bagus!" Yachiru menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan hiragana yang -agak- berantakan. Nanao melihatnya sekilas, lalu tanpa mau repot-repot memusingkan kepala untuk membacanya, diserahkannya kertas itu kepada Nemu. Yachiru menatap Nanao dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Akan kuberi imbalannya nanti."

"Horeeee!!" Yachiru memekik riang lalu melompat kembali ke kursinya.

"Eh, eh, fukukaicho, aku mau tanya," tiba-tiba Kiyone mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Fukukaicho sudah sampai mana dengan Hisagi-san?"

Nanao nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri – begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Kiyone?!"

"Oh, ayolah," sahut Soi Fong tiba-tiba, "sudah jadi berita satu Seireitei kalau Nona Ise Nanao yang sibuk menyempatkan dirinya untuk membantu Hisagi Shuuhei, pacarnya tersa-"

"Satu, aku tidak pacaran dengan Hisagi. Dua, aku punya alasan untuk membantunya," tukas Nanao.

"Yap, dan bukankah itu karena dia menyelamatkanmu saat nyawamu terancam sewaktu bertarung dengan hollow?" Rukia berkata dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, bukankah itu manis? Dan—" Rukia menghentikan ocehannya karena Nanao sudah bersiap-siap untuk melepas kacamatanya.

Semua pun terdiam. Nanao berpikir dalam hati, untung tidak ada Rangiku di sini. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh ancaman mata Nanao kalau sudah membicarakan masalah seperti ini. Pasti dia akan terus mendesaknya untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Hisagi.

Hei, tunggu dulu. Hubungannya? Bukankah sejak awal tidak ada apa-apa? Hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang membantu pada saat kesulitan. Ya. Pada awalnya...

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini sampai di sini saja. Selamat malam." Nanao mengakhiri pembicaraan di ruang rapat itu, dan segera membereskan mejanya. Yang lain juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah semua beres, Nanao mengunci pintu ruangan, dan hendak bergegas pulang. Tetapi tiba-tiba kakinya bergerak ke arah lain.

Saat sadar, ia sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah sakit.

Lampunya masih menyala. Tentu saja, rumah sakit harus standby 24 jam sehari, bukan? Tetapi tidak ada penjaganya. Mungkin sedang keluar sebentar. Nanao berpikir mungkin dia akan diusir kalau masuk sekarang. Jam sembilan malam bukan waktu yang bagus untuk membesuk pasien. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri sampai tiba di depan pintu salah satu ruang rawat inap. Ruangan Hisagi Shuuhei. Um, dan Kira Izuru. Nanao tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya – maupun apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau dia masuk ke dalam nanti. Berbicara dengan santaikah, seperti 'Hai, apa kabar, pekerjaanku berjalan dengan baik, selamat malam, semoga cepat sembuh.' Aih, terlalu basa-basi. Belum sempat Nanao selesai merangkai kata-kata yang baik untuk diucapkan, tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri untuk membuka pintu. Nanao menahan napas – sampai dilihatnya tempat tidur Hisagi kosong. Nanao menghembuskan napas. Mungkin sedang ke toilet, pikirnya. Nanao menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Ise-fukutaicho?"

Nanao kaget mendengar seseorang – dengan suara yang familiar – memanggil namanya.

"Hisagi?"

"Ah, rupanya kau datang," lanjut Hisagi "Ehm, sebenarnya sejak tadi aku menunggumu. Kupikir kau akan datang besok." Warna pink cerah terlihat di pipnya yang bertato.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Nanao yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kamarku dipindah. Sekarang aku terpisah dengan Kira. Isane bilang kalau kami disatukan ada saja yang ribut." Jawab Hisagi sambil tertawa. "Kamarku nomor 7, ketiga dari lorong sebelah situ," Hisagi menunjuk ke sebuah pintu.

Nanao mengangguk. Lalu terdiam sesaat, kemudian akhirnya berkata, "Jadi... um... sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya, jauh lebih baik. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Semua baik-baik saja, baik pekerjaan di kantor maupun untuk Seiretei News. Yah, semuanya lancar, kok."

"…"

"…"

"Selamat malam. Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih. Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok."

Hisagi tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Nanao langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sebenarnya ia ingin menengok ke arah belakang, tetapi ia juga berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini berwarna merah cerah. Untung tempat itu sepi. Dengan tergesa-gesa didorongnya pintu keluar. Kurang dari sedetik, pintu itu memantul karena terganjal benda di depannya, diiringi pekikan kesakitan. Nanao memeriksa apa yang dibalik pintu itu, dan ditemukannya Soi Fong, Kiyone, Nemu, dan Rukia, memegangi dahinya yang terhantam pintu.

"Jadi, sudah sampai mana?"

* * *

A/N: Maaaaaaaaaapppp... update yang sangat sangat lama! Entah kenapa rasanya banyak banget halangan buat nyelesein chapter ini, padahal rasanya sudah mulai ditulis sejak berabad-abad lalu, tapi baru bisa diselesein hari ini... jam 3 pagi, trus disubmit sekarang [pergilah kau, setan malas!!!] Yah, rating changed, soalnya rasanya gak mungkin ditambahin adegan-adegan berbahaya... tapi kalo ternyata ada ya terpaksa ntar diubah lagi *digebukin*

Yah, selain serangan setan malas, saya mengalami WB dan sakit kepala yang tak terelakkan. Selain writer's block juga artist's block. Rasanya saya kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggambar... Gimana saya bisa bertahan hidup coba?! [halah]

Maaf ini belum sempat di proofread/beta. Mohon beritahu kalau ada kesalahan.

Anyway, R&R, please!


	5. Gossip Girls Part 1

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Gossip Girls Part 1**

Suatu siang di hari yang cerah. Kuchiki Byakuya berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang nan mengkilap di rumahnya yang spektakuler itu. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar langkah kaki dari seberang lorong, dan beberapa detik kemudian muncullah sesosok wanita tinggi berambut pirang kemerahan di hadapan Byakuya.

"Yooo, selamat siang, Kuchiki-taicho!" sapa wanita bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu.

Byakuya tidak menjawab, hanya diam terbelalak melihat wanita serampangan itu muncul, lalu tanpa ragu mengetuk-ngetuk dinding di sisi lorongnya. Dinding itu lalu terbuka. Di baliknya tampak sekumpulan shinigami perempuan yang sedang asyik ngaso sambil mengunyah cemilan.

"Matsumoto-saaan!" sapa seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"Yo, Kiyone!" balas Rangiku riang. Rangiku lalu menoleh ke arah pemilik rumah yang masih bengong. "Kuchiki-taicho! Mau ikutan nongkrong sama kita nggak?"

Sang pemilik rumah tidak menjawab. Beliau hanya memberikan tatapan dingin nan tegang kepada perempuan itu.

"Lagi sibuk ya? Kalau gitu lain kali aja ya! Daaah!" lanjut Rangiku polos, lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan di balik dinding itu. Dinding tersebut pun menutup kembali.

Setelah setengah menit memelototi dinding itu, Byakuya kembali berjalan, memikirkan strategi nomor sekian-ribu-sekian untuk mengusir makhluk-makhluk penjarah itu sambil menghela napas berat.

"Ayah dan Ibu di surga… bolehkah aku melanggar hukum sekali lagi?"

* * *

"Rangiku-san, sudah lama sekali kau absen rapat bersama kita!" kata Rukia sambil menggigit sepotong senbei.

"Iya nih… gara-gara kaptenku, ngasih kerjaan yang nggak berkeprimanusiaan! Huh, kenapa sih, akhir-akhir ini semua orang tegang begitu? Sekali-kali santai kan boleh!" Rangiku bersungut-sungut sambil memijat-mijat bahunya yang pegal. Ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya. "Hmm… Lho, tumben, kok Nanao nggak ada?"

Seusai menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, semua mata tertuju pada Rangiku. Beberapa suara bisikan pun terdengar dari gadis-gadis yang duduk berdekatan di ruangan itu.

"Hmm, benar juga, kau belum tahu, ya…" ujar Soi Fong tiba-tiba sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Tahu apa?" mata Rangiku terbelalak lebar, kaget dan penasaran.

"Hm, hm, ada kabar burung yang menarik dari Ise-fukukaicho…" kata Kiyone dengan nada menggoda.

Dekan kecepatan shunpo, Rangiku merangkak mendekati Kiyone, hingga wajahnya nyaris bertubrukan dengan wajah gadis kecil itu. Kiyone nyaris menjerit ketakutan, kaget melihat wajah Rangiku yang sudah dipenuhi dengan nafsu bergosip itu.

"…ceritakan… semuanya… padaku… sekarang."

Kurang dari seperempat jam kemudian, gossip tentang Nanao dan Shuuhei telah diketahui oleh biang gosip paling ditakuti di Seireitei.

Rangiku mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya itu. "Hmm, begitu ya… Sayang sekali aku melewatkan hal semenarik ini… INI GARA-GARA KAPTEEN!" umpat Rangiku tiba-tiba.

Nun jauh di sana, Hitsugaya nyaris pingsan setelah mendadak bersin sewaktu meneguk tehnya. "…sepertinya ada yang bicara buruk tentangku…"

Kembali ke gosip.

"Hihihi… memang begitu ceritanya. Tapi sepertinya baik Fukukaicho maupun Hisagi-san sendiri menyangkalnya… Manis sekali ya?" kata Kiyone sambil cekikikan.

"Apanya yang manis?" sahut Soi Fong lantang, mengagetkan beberapa orang yang ada di situ. "Yang namanya cinta itu, harus ada ketegangannya! Bagaimana satu berjuang untuk yang lainnya, baik dulu, sekarang, maupun nanti! Bukannya saling bertingkah sok malu-malu seperti itu! Yang berani bertindaklah yang akan menang!" Soi Fong lalu memalingkan mukanya kearah seseorang, lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. "…betul kan, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi mengintip mantan anak buahnya itu dari piring susunya, lalu menjawab dangan cuek, "Heh? Ya, ya, ya… Terserah kamu sajalah."

"Hmm… menurutku betul juga apa kata Soi Fong-taichou," kata Rangiku, "Cinta harus ada ketegangannya sedikit. Apalagi orang yang seperti Nanao, yang terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Kadang-kadang ada baiknya juga ia mendapatkan pengalaman seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Rukia?"

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sama sekali nggak punya pengalaman soal beginian."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Rangiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Heee? Masa siiih? Yang benar?" goda Rangiku. "Hohoho, masa, selama ini kamu belum punya pengalaman, bukannya kmau sudah lama tinggal sekamar sama si Kurosaki Ichigo itu?"

Rukia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rangiku. Wajahnya memerah. "A…apa sih? Aku nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain sama Ichigo! Ada juga Rangiku-san yang harusnya lebih tau, kan sudah lama banget sama-sama Ichimaru-taicho?"

"Apaa? Itu kan nggak ada hubungannya! Lagian…"

Yoruichi akhirnya angkat bicara untuk menghentikan pertikaian tidak penting kedua gadis itu. "Hei, hei, sudah, sudah! Kok jadi ngomongin masalah kalian, sih? Tadi kan kita lagi ngomongin Nanao sama Shuuhei!"

Gadis-gadis itu tersadar, lalu membuang muka satu sama lain dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. "Hmph!"

"Oke… Kalau gitu, kita mau ngapain nih sama mereka berdua?" lanjut Yoruichi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Iya nih, mumpung Fukukaicho lagi sibuk di kantor redaksi Seireitei News, kita bisa ngomongin, hihihi…" Kiyone yang tampak paling bersemangat dia antara mereka tidak bisa berhenti cekikikan membayangkan kelanjutan cerita ini.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok kecil berwarna hitam, Kupu-kupu Neraka, memasuki ruangan itu dengan anggunnya, menghampiri Soi Fong. Kupu-kupu itu berhenti sejenak di dekat telinga Soi Fong, lalu terbang keluar dan menghilang. Orang-orang di ruangan itu langsung menatap Soi Fong penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ehem," Soi Fong memulai laporannya, "Informasi dari Isane, Hisagi Shuuhei sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan menurut laporan mata-mata Nemu, saat ini dia sedang menuju kantor redaksi Seireitei News…"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, gerombolan shinigami penggosip itu pun membuka dinding dan keluar menuju tempat kejadian perkara, eh, kantor redaksi Seireitei News. Dengan semangat '45 mereka berlari menyusuri rumah keluarga Kuchiki yang menjadi markas mereka.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas, bersih dan tenang, Kuchiki Byakuya sedang tenggelam dalam keasyikan menulis kaligrafi seorang diri. Tiba-tiba, lelaki berkulit pucat itu berhenti menulis karena merasakan sebuah getaran dari ruangan di sebelahnya. Maka ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi getaran tersebut terasa semakin keras. Detik berikutnya, sekelompok perempuan berlari melewati lorong di depan wajahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seorang di antaranya berhenti berlari untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Nii-sama!" sapa Rukia sambil membungkukkan badan. "Mohon maaf! Tapi kami ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi… Ini… menyangkut kebahagiaan seseorang… ah maksudku… sepasang kekasih? …Bener nggak ya? Ah, ya, pokoknya, kami harus pergi sekarang, tapi tolong snack-nya jangan dibereskan dulu! Terima kasih, Nii-sama!" belum sempat Byakuya berkata apa-apa, adik angkatnya itu langsung ngacir mengikuti rekan-rekannya.

Byakuya bengong lagi. Apa hari ini bisa lebih buruk lagi? Tentu saja bisa. Saat kembali ke tempat duduknya, ditatapnya tempat tinta yang berada dalam posisi terbalik di atas karya kaligrafi yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Sepertinya tempat tinta itu terjatuh gara-gara goncangan maut tadi.

"… Di mana obat sakit kepala saat dibutuhkan?"

* * *

A/N: AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMAAA! Sebagai penebusan dosa telah membuat menunggu begitu lama... [halah] hari ini saya akan mempublikasikan lebih dari satu chapter untuk cerita ini! Berapa chapter ya? Ya... sekuatnya saya ngetik kali ya... *disambit tong sampah*

Enjoy, jangan lupa reviewnya... karena itu yang akan menentukan apakah cerita ini akan berlanjut atau tidak... tentu saja yang ada saran dan kritiknya yah! :D


	6. Gossip Girls Part 2

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Gossip Girls Part 2**

Hisagi Shuuhei berjalan dengan santai ke kantor lamanya, setelah sekian lama absen karena luka akibat pertarungan dengan hollow tempo hari. Dengan wajah bersemangat, dibalasnya sapaan dari para bawahannya dengan ramah. Meski demikian, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak enak. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri sepanjang perjalanan.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu…atau seseorang…di belakangku…" gumamnya merinding. "Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Itu sama sekali bukan perasaannya. Sejak sekitar dua jam lalu, Nemu, yang entah hari itu tidak ada kerjaan, atau memang membolos, telah mengawasi Hisagi, dengan alih-alih 'dedikasi kepada Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita'. Nemu memang melakukan ini karena sebagian besar rekan-rekannya di Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita penasaran dengan 'kasus' Nanao dan Shuuhei. Kadang bisa juga beralasan, 'khawatir dengan Ise-fukukaicho yang bekerja terlalu keras'. Yang benar saja… Sungguh tak masuk akal, alasan yang satu itu. Semua juga tahu, Ise Nanao tidak akan pernah tumbang dalam soal pekerjaan begini.

Sesampainya di depan kantor, Hisagi tidak langsung masuk. Ia merasa semakin merinding. Diperiksanya sekelilingnya. Tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang terlihat. Ya, tidak ada yang terlihat. Karena Nemu, dan sisa anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita lain yang langsung datang ke kantor redaksi karena penasaran, bersembunyi dengan sangat baik sekali. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membiarkan setitik reiatsu-nya berkeliaran di udara, demi menyukseskan misi mata-mata ini.

Tetapi, ada seseorang dari antara yang baru datang, dan langsung paham dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat itu setelah melihat tingkah laku teman-teman dan adiknya. Orang itu adalah Isane.

"Psst!" bisik Isane, mengagetkan gadis-gadis yang sedang melakukan tindakan yang agak criminal itu. "Kalian sedang memata-matai Ise-san dan Hisagi-san, ya?"

"Shh! Jangan berisik!" balas Rangiku. "Iya, memang! Ayo sini, Isane, jangan sampai ketahuan!"

Isane pun segera bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mata-mata mereka.

"Nanao!" sapa Hisagi pada salah seorang staf di kantor itu.

"Shuuhei! Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" balas Nanao dengan wajah agak terkejut.

"Iya, baru tadi pagi. Hari ini aku sudah bisa mulai kerja."

"Oh, begitu… Tapi… Bukankah sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu di rumah?"

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Ya, lagipula…"

"Apa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Maksudmu aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik di sini, begitu ya?"

"Hee? Bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Tenang saja, aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Hah? Eh…"

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa… Ehm… Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ya, di sini, semua aman lancar, terkendali… Kurasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, karena ada berbagai berita aneh dari narasumber yang tak terduga… Dan… Akhir-akhir ini… perasaanku tidak enak."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh saja. Terutama pagi ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu di belakangku."

"Masa sih? Aku juga lho! Sudah beberapa hari ini rasanya seperti dibuntuti…"

"Tetapi sewaktu kutanya yang lain, mereka tidak merasa apa-apa."

"Yah, barangkali cuma perasaan."

"Kuharap begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita kembali bekerja! Yosh, semangat!"

Tengah hari itu perasaan Nanao semakin aneh. Namun, ia merasa tidak enak jika harus mengatakan pada Hisagi kalau perasaan itu makin menjadi-jadi sejak kedatangan Hisagi. Jangan-jangan dia malah tersinggung nanti. Tetapi Nanao terus memikirkan dari mana datangnya perasaan aneh itu. Ketika dia berpikir, 'Mengapa kalau ada di dekat Shuuhei perasaanku jadi tidak enak?' Nanao malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, sehingga kepalanya malah jadi makin pusing. Nanao pun memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya… Setidaknya tidak saat bekerja.

Padahal biang perasaan aneh tersebut sedang mengintai dengan asyiknya di luar ruangan kantor tersebut. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan para penggosip yang dihantui rasa penasaran.

"Hmm," gumam Rangiku, "Sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan di antara mereka."

"Kemajuan apa?" tanya Isane polos.

"Kemajuan hubungan maksudku! Mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan interaksi yang… kau tahu… nggg…" Rangiku mengayun-ayunkan lengannya, berusaha mencari kata yang cocok dengan bahasa tubuhnya. "… menggairahkan? Apa itu kata yang tepat?"

"Aih… sepertinya malah kau yang jadi lebih bersemangat dibandingkan mereka, Rangiku-san," ujar Rukia datar. "Lagipula, ini kan tempat kerja. Banyak orang lagi. Mana bisa mereka bertindak terang-terangan?"

"Yah, itu sih cuma kau saja yang kelewat santai di kantor sekalipun," sambung Soi Fong tak kalah datar.

"Hei, hei, kenapa jadi ngomongin soal aku lagi, sih?"

"Hanya mencari contoh kok."

"Sudah, sudah! Sebaiknya kita cari ide supaya mereka berdua bisa bersenang-senang!" Rangiku mencoba mengendalikan pembicaraan. "Hmm, coba lihat mereka. Benar-benar seperti orang gila kerja. Ada baiknya kita memberi mereka waktu santai kan?"

"Bukannya gila kerja, kau saja yang terlalu malas."

Tatapan sinis Rangiku mulai menyelubungi Soi Fong, namun si kapten bertubuh kecil itu cuek-cuek saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kerja," Yoruichi memecahkan suasana, "Gimana nasib kerjaan kalian?"

Hening sejenak. Kemudian terdengar pekikan gadis-gadis yang dilanda kepanikan, lalu derap langkah terburu-buru yang dahsyat. Tinggalah Yoruichi dan seorang shinigami di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah, saat ini tidak ada penelitian, jadi ada aku atau tidak juga tidak masalah," jawab Nemu datar.

"Oh, begitu."

* * *

"MA-TSU-MO-TOOOOOO! JAM BERAPA SEKARANG? WAKTU MAKAN SIANG SUDAH LEWAT SEJAM LALU TAHUUUU?"

"Hieee! Maaf Taicho! Tadi aku sedang membahas nasib sepasang keka—"

"Kau kira aku peduli, hah? Sudah sana cepat kerja!"

"Uuung, iya deh…" Rangiku mulai duduk dan menatap kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lebih dari tiga puluh detik.

"Eh, eh, Taicho."

"Apa?"

"Ih, galak bener. Cuma mau tanya, kalau mau meningkatkan keakraban antar rekan kerja itu enakan gimana ya?"

"Heh? Ngapain nanya begituan?"

"Nanya aja kok."

"Haah… kalau begitu paling acara makan malam bersama. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh para kapten tua itu. Sering ada acara makan malam bersama khusus buat para kapten, biasanya di rumahnya Kuchiki Byakuya. Memang sih tempatnya bagus dan makanannya enak, tapi membosankan. Lagipula…" Lagi asyik-asyiknya curhat, Hitsugaya yang sempat melirik ke meja wakilnya baru menyadari bahwa Rangiku sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"MATSUMOTOOOO!"

* * *

Malam itu lagi-lagi terdengar bisingnya suara rumpian dari rumah Kuchiki. Sepertinya Byakuya akan membutuhkan obat sakit kepala dalam dosis tinggi malam itu. Saat Byakuya sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mulai membiru, terdengar langkah kaki yang tidak sebrutal biasanya.

"Selamat malam, Kuchiki-taicho," sapa Nanao, sang pemilik suara langkah kaki. "Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini."

"Ise-fukutaicho," balas Byakuya dingin, "sampai kapan aku harus menanggung derita ini?"

Nanao yang tadinya hendak berjalan pergi, langsung berhenti. "Err… Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberikan kepastian… Saya harap Anda bersabar terus… Jangan lupa beribadah agar diberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi cobaan ini… Permisi..." ujar Nanao sambil membungkukkan badan, lalu melanjutkan berjalan ke tempat tujuannya.

Nanao mengetuk dinding, dan seperti biasa, kedatangannya disambut oleh para anak buahnya dari Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

"Selamat datang, Fukukaicho!"

"Hmm?" Nanao terheran-heran. "Kenapa malam ini kalian semua begitu bersemangat?"

Rangiku tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan merangkul leher Nanao.

"Na-na-o~!"

"Ra-Rangiku-san! Ada apa?"

"Begini nih, kita mau bikin acara makan-makan!"

"Makan-makan? Dalam rangka apa?"

"E… um… Sekedar makan-makan saja… Tadi aku dengar ceritanya Hitsugaya-taicho, katanya para kapten sering bikin acara makan malam… Kita sebagai wakil kapten juga jangan mau kalah dong!"

"Oh, begitu. Yah, terserah saja sih, tapi takutnya aku tidak bisa ikut, karena akhir-akhir ini aku sib…"

"POKOKNYA HARUS IKUT!" teriakan serempak meluncur dari rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Nanao terbelalak kaget. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala kali ini?"

"Eh… Ini kan acara wakil kapten… Nggak afdol dong kalau ada wakil kapten yang nggak hadir…" jawab Rukia ngeles.

"Oh begitu… Ya udah, nanti kuusahain…" akhirnya Nanao luluh juga. Yang lain pun bersorak gembira. "Hmm, kalau begitu kalian urus saja. Sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan sama Kyouraku-taicho nih," Nanao yang saat itu memang sedang sibuk langsung bergegas keluar kembali.

Sepeninggal Nanao, para shinigami yang tersisa pun cekikikan kembali, lalu mulai menyusun rencana bulusnya.

"Fufufu… Rencana kita sejauh ini mulus…"

"Yap, sekarang tinggal memikirkan rencana untuk kelancaran pasangan kita tersayang… Hahaha…"

Malam itu Byakuya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

* * *

A/N: Perasaan saya saja, atau chapter ini agak aneh? Ah, semoga lanjutannya lebih baik...


	7. One Short Last Day

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: One Short Last Day**

Kantor redaksi Seireitei News hari itu sepi. Padahal waktu belum menunjukkan petang. Ternyata, karena beberapa hari ke depan akan diadakan perayaan tahunan di Seireitei, hari itu para pegawai dan tentara diperkenankan untuk bekerja setengah hari saja. Tetapi, di kantor itu masih ada seorang pegawai lagi. Hisagi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya tampak heran mendengar suara dari kantor itu, karena dikiranya semua pegawainya sudah pulang. Sebagai penanggung jawab kantor, ia pun bergegas mengecek ruangan itu. Di dalam, ia menemui seseorang yang sudah familiar.

"Nanao?"

Nanao refleks mengengadahkan kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya sedikit dengan jarinya. "Shuuhei? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu? Kau sedang apa?" Hisagi melangkah masuk lebih jauh, mendekati tempat Nanao berada.

"Tidak, hanya mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal di sini…" jawab Nanao pelan.

"Oh, iya… Besok kau sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi ya…"

"Ya, semalam aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kyouraku-taicho. Padahal ini hari terakhir aku bekerja di sini, tapi ternyata hari ini kerjanya cuma setengah hari…"

"Yah, tapi terima kasih ya, sudah membantu di sini selama aku tidak ada." Kata Hisagi sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Sama-sama," balas Nanao sambil tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian berdiri sambil membawa beberapa buah buku tebal dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Hisagi menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Sudah biasa, kok."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau keluar, kan? Aku juga kok. Biar bareng saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Nanao menyetujui, lalu membiarkan Hisagi membawakan sebagian buku-bukunya.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kantor redaksi. Tak lupa Hisagi mengunci pintunya. Dengan beban di masing-masing tangan, mereka mulai berjalan dan mengobrol.

"Hei, kau sudah tahu tentang acara makan-makan para wakil kapten?" Hisagi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku diberitahu Rangiku-san semalam. Acaranya besok malam kan ya?"

"Kemarin aku juga baru diberitahu begitu. Sepertinya Rangiku-san semangat sekali soal acara ini."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu acara ini untuk merayakan apa."

"Katanya Rangiku-san sih, untuk merayakan keluarnya tiga orang wakil kapten dari rumah sakit."

"Hah?"

"Iya, sebenarnya Kira sudah keluar rumah sakit lebih dulu daripada aku. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Hinamori juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi dia masih istirahat dan belum masuk kerja."

"Oh, begitu… tapi apa semua wakil kapten harus begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masuk rumah sakit setelah ditinggalkan kaptennya."

Hisagi tertawa. "Mungkin saja itu semacam kutukan."

"Yah, setidaknya syukurlah semuanya sudah sehat."

"Hmm, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau datang ke acara makan malam itu?"

"Ya. Yang lainnya bersikeras supaya aku ikut acara itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku datang saja, karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan rekan-rekan yang lain. Hitung-hitung makan gratis."

"_Kau tidak tahu saja, uang untuk acara itu diambil dari dana milik Asosiasi shinigami Pria."_ Nanao ingin mengatakan itu, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nanao,"

"Ya?"

"dari mana datangnya artikel tentang '_Wisata Kuliner Makanan Manis Terbaik oleh Tsubokura Rin?_'"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" adalah jawaban Nanao untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia pun berhenti melangkah di depan kantor divisi 8. "Terima kasih, Shuuhei, sudah membawakan bukuku!" Nanao membuka pintu kantornya dan mengambil buku-bukunya dari tangan Hisagi. "Sampai jumpa besok malam, Shuuhei!" lalu menutup pintu.

Hisagi melongo kebingungan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

Sementara itu, Nanao duduk sebentar di kantornya. "Fuuh, untung sudah sampai. Aku malas menjelaskan soal artikel itu," desahnya lega. Sambil menatap ke langit-langit, ia berkata dalam hati, "tapi sayang juga. Seandainya kami sampai lebih lama."

* * *

Di balik semak-semak, tampak dua ekor, eh, orang shinigami yang sedang mengendap-endap membuntuti kedua wakil kapten tercinta kita tadi. Satu perempuan bertubuh kecil kurus dan yang satunya laki-laki tinggi berambut oranye.

"Oi, Rukia," sahut si laki-laki berambut oranye, "kenapa kita ngebuntutin orang berduaan siang bolong begini sih?"

"Shh! Jangan keras-keras, Ichigo! Mengendap-endap juga salah satu teknik yang harus dipelajari oleh shinigami, demi kelancaran misi dan pertarungan. Kau mengerti tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kalau kau giat mendalaminya, kau akan mengerti!" balas Rukia penuh semangat.

"Kenapa aku harus mendalaminya? Lagipula itu kan melanggar privasi orang! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja sih! Apa memang mengganggu privasi itu hobimu?"

Satu tonjokan mendarat mulus di wajah Ichigo.

"Cerewet! Ini juga demi kesejahteraan bersama, tahu!"

Ichigo mengelus-elus hidungnya kesakitan. "Apanya yang kesejahteraan bersama?"

"Kalau misi ini lancar, maka Hisagi-fukutaicho dan Ise-fukutaicho bisa jadi pasangan. Nah, biasanya, perempuan yang sudah punya pacar itu akan jadi lebih santai dan fleksibel. Kalau sudah begitu, Ise-fukutaicho pasti akan menyetujui ideku tentang dekorasi Chappy untuk festival Seireitei berikutnya! Aku bisa membayangkan festival yang begitu ramai dan penuh dengan Chappy… Pasti menyenangkan sekali!"

"Bego!" semprot Ichigo. "Dapet ide dari mana sih?"

"Acara tipi yang waktu itu kutonton sama Suzu. Katanya memang kebanyakan perempuan seperti itu, terutama di masa…"

"Itu juga, tapi yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah ide mengerikanmu tentang Chappy itu!"

Satu tonjokan lagi mendarat dengan tak kalah mulus untuk kedua kalinya di wajah Ichigo.

"Akh, terserah situ lah! Aku nggak mau ikut-ikutan!" sungut Ichigo kesal sambil memegangi jidatnya yang benjol.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kau setuju mau ikut denganku?" tanya Rukia kesal, tetapi matanya masih mengawasi pasangan lain yang berjarak agak jauh di sana.

"Kukira kamu mau ngajak aku ke mana gitu… Kita kan dah lama nggak jalan bareng…" ujar Ichigo dengan suara teramat pelan.

"Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" kata Ichigo gugup. Untung nggak kedengaran, pikirnya. "Udah ah, mereka udah pisah, tuh! Masih mau dibuntutin juga?" Ichigo menunjuk ke arah Hisagi yang tinggal sendiri di depan kantor divisi 8.

"Wah, benar juga! Aku harus segera kembali ke markas! Kau juga ikut, Ichigo!"

"Markas? Maksudmu? Divisi 13?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Tentu saja ke markas Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita di rumah Nii-sama! Ayo cepat!" Rukia menarik lengan baju Ichigo sampai melar.

"A-a-apaa? Nggak mau! Ngebayangin harus ke rumah Byakuya aja males, apalagi masuk ke ruangan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita laknat yang bikin merinding itu! Nggak! Nggaaaak! Lepasin akuu!"

Namun entah mengapa saat itu Ichigo kehilangan seluruh energinya untuk melarikan dirinya. Tubuhnya tak mau menuruti keinginannya dan pasrah saja dibawa ke sana kemari oleh Rukia. Yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo hanyalah mengeluarkan jeritan penuh derita akan cobaan yang hendak dihadapinya beberapa waktu ke depan.

* * *

A/N: Chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek. Tadinya adegan Ichigo dan Rukia nggak mau dimasukin, tapi kalau cuma cerita tentang Shuuhei dan Nanao terlalu pendek… Yah, selanjutnya, Makan Malam Para Wakil Kapten! Eh, udah belum ya?


	8. Sweet Tea

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Sweet Tea**

Para anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita sedang berkumpul dan duduk-duduk di sebuah rumah makan sederhana di wilayah distrik 1 Rukongai. Bukan tempat yang mewah, tetapi kelasnya cukup menengah ke atas. Mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah mengurus persiapan pesta makan yang akan diadakan malam itu.

"Haaah," desah Isane sambil duduk bersandar di dinding, menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat, "Akhirnya persiapan untuk acara nanti malam selesai juga, setelah dua hari kita bekerja keras."

"Ya… Acara malam ini pasti bakalan seru, Kak!" celetuk Kiyone yang duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Tapi aneh juga ya," kata Rukia tiba-tiba, "yang nanti datang ke acara ini kan tidak semuanya wakil kapten, tapi kenapa ini disebut pesta makan malam wakil kapten?"

"Ah, itu kan hanya bisa-bisanya Rangiku-san saja," jawab Isane cepat, "untuk meyakinkan Hisagi-san dan Ise-san supaya mereka mau datang ke sini. Kau masih ingat kan rencana kita untuk 'mengakrabkan' mereka?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Saat sedang asyik mengobrol tentang rencana acara mereka malam itu, seorang pelayan laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan agak gemuk bernama Iwashita berjalan mendekati sekelompok perempuan itu sambil membawa nampan dengan cangkir-cangkir berisi teh di atasnya. "Silakan, minum dulu," sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum lalu meletakkan nampan teh tersebut di atas meja.

"Makasih, Iwashita-san!" balas Rangiku dengan senyum ceria, lalu mengambil secangkir teh dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan tadi dan meneguk isinya.

Iwashita segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan kembali ke dapur.

"Hei, hei!" sahut Rukia tiba-tiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menarik perhatian, mengagetkan Isane yang sedang minum tehnya hingga nyaris tersedak. "Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau untuk acara nanti malam kita buat permainan?"

"Ide bagus!" Rangiku langsung menyetujui ide Rukia.

"Permainan yang seperti apa?" tanya Kiyone tertarik.

"Hm, ini permainan yang pernah kulihat di acara TV yang pernah kulihat di rumah Ichigo…"

Kemudian mereka pun sibuk membuat rencana permainan, termasuk Nemu yang sejak tadi belum bicara apa-apa. Kecuali Soi Fong yang berlagak tidak minat (padahal sebetulnya karena tidak terlalu mengerti tentang permainan, makanya dia diam saja), dengan kalem meminum tehnya.

"Yah, terserah. Yang penting semoga saja tidak ada hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan terjadi nanti malam. Iya kan, Matsumoto?" ujar Soi Fong sambil melirik tajam ke arah Rangiku.

Rangiku kontan protes dengan tatapan sinis sang kapten. "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu padaku?"

Tiba-tiba Iwashita muncul dari luar sambil membawa botol-botol sake dalam jumlah banyak. Di dekatnya juga masih ada botol-botol lain yang tidak sanggup dibawa dengan tangannya yang penuh. "Matsumoto-san," ia memanggil Rangiku, "Sake-sake pesanan Anda banyak sekali, ini cukup untuk porsi lima puluh orang. Kami tidak yakin orang sebanyak itu mampu ditampung di satu meja…"

Secara otomatis, semua kepala menoleh dan tertuju perhatiannya ke arah Iwashita dan Rangiku. Soi Fong sampai nyaris menyemburkan teh dari mulutnya, mendengar hal yang baru dikatakan Iwashita. Lima puluh? Yang benar saja!

Dengan kecepatan turbo, Rangiku langsung membekap mulut Iwashita dengan tangannya, lalu menyeret laki-laki tersebut masuk ke dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Rangiku mendesis pelan namun tajam kepada Iwashita, "_Timing_-mu buruk banget, tau nggak sih? Jangan singgung masalah itu lagi di depan mereka. Tamu yang akan datang nggak sampai lima puluh lah! Tenang saja dan urus saja tugasmu!"

Iwashita sang pelayan tanpa dosa hanya bisa mengangguk sambil melongo.

Setelah berkata demikian, Rangiku melepaskan Iwashita dan kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Sementara para anggota yang lain menunjukkan wajah melongo dengan dahi berkerut yang tak kalah begonya dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Iwashita tadi, Soi Fong tetap berceletuk dingin, "sudah kuduga."

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam.

Nanao sedang asyik membaca di perpustakaan, saat menyadari bahwa petang telah tiba. Malam itu ia akan menghadiri undangan teman-temannya untuk makan-makan di sebuah kedai di Rukongai. "Aduh, sudah jam segini!" ujarnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya, "Acaranya sudah mulai belum ya?" Gadis berambut hitam itu bergegas membawa buku yang dibawanya tadi untuk dikembalikan ke rak. Sesampainya di rak tempat asal buku tersebut, ia mendorong dua buah buku tebal – yang terletak agak terlalu tinggi bagi Nanao – yang tersusun di rak tersebut, memberi cukup ruang untuk menyelipkan buku yang dibacanya tadi. Namun, di balik kedua buku yang berada di rak tanpa tutup belakang itu, tampaklah sesosok pria yang kebetulan juga hendak menaruh buku di situ. Nanao kontan memekik terkejut melihat seseorang berada di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba, begitu pula orang yang berdiri di balik rak itu.

"Na-Nanao-san?" pekik pria di balik rak buku.

"Shuuhei?" balas Nanao tak kalah kaget.

"Shhh!" terdengar desisan dari suatu tempat, "harap tenang di perpustakaan!"

Nanao refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, wajahnya tersipu malu. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa Hisagi sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, ngagetin ya?" tanya Hisagi pada Nanao, yang masih agak linglung lantaran syok. Ia lalu mengambil buku dari tangan gadis itu dan meletakkannya kembali di rak.

Akhirnya kesadaran Nanao kembali ke kepalanya. "Shuuhei?" tanyanya masih agak pusing, "kenapa tidak datang ke acara makan sama yang lain?"

Shuuhei membalikkan badannya ke arah Nanao dan menjawab, "Oh, aku baru saja mau pergi ke sana. Aku di sini nungguin Kira sama Hinamori, katanya mereka mau bareng. Kau sendiri?"

"Kebetulan, aku juga baru mau jalan ke sana." Jawab Nanao sambil tersenyum.

"Mau bareng?"

"Boleh saja."

Beberapa waktu kemudian, sepasang wakil kapten datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hisagi-san!" panggil Kira yang berjalan didampingi oleh Hinamori.

"Yo!" balas Hisagi pada rekannya yang lebih muda itu.

Sementara itu perhatian Hinamori tertuju pada wanita di sebelah Hisagi. "Ise-san!" panggilnya, "Ise-san juga mau pergi ke acara yang sama ya?"

"Iya. Kita pergi bersama-sama saja, lebih ramai lebih enak, kan?" jawab Nanao ramah sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang," kata Kira sambil melirik jam dinding di dekatnya, "sudah lewat waktu makan malam."

"Kau benar. Perutku juga sudah lapar," ujar Hisagi.

Keempat wakil kapten itu berjalan keluar perpustakaan, menuju tempat lokasi acara yang telah diumumkan oleh Rangiku. Meski tempat makan tersebut terletak di distrik 1, perpustakaan yang mereka datangi tadi letaknya agak jauh dari gerbang Seireitei, sehingga butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk menuju ke sana dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka berempat pun mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sana.

"… jadi begitulah ceritanya," Hisagi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Wah, hebat sekali, sepertinya banyak hal menarik yang terjadi di Seireitei selama aku di rumah sakit…" respon Hinamori mendengar berbagai hal dari teman-temannya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ada kejadian, dia menjadi orang yang harus menetap paling lama di rumah sakit. Akibatnya, ia sering melewatkan kejadian-kejadian menarik di sekitarnya.

"Ya, begitulah," celetuk Hisagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sambung Nanao mendadak, "Kira, kenapa mukamu pucat?"

Kira mengangkat wajahnya, yang memang saat itu jauh lebih pucat daripada biasanya. "Apa? Ng… Tidak… Hanya saja kenapa perasaanku sedikit tidak enak?"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Hinamori khawatir, "tapi tadi siang tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak… Barangkali… Karena aku memikirkan… Berapa botol sake yang akan disodorkan oleh Matsumoto-san padaku…" jawab Kira.

Mendadak wajah semuanya menjadi pucat. Mereka pun diam sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan. Rumah makan itu ditutup pintunya, tetapi dari luar mereka bisa mendengar obrolan dari suara-suara yang familiar. Belum begitu ramai. Mungkin acaranya memang baru dimulai. Namun keempat orang tadi masih terdiam di depan rumah makan tersebut.

"Siapa yang mau masuk duluan?"

"Jangan aku. Perasaanku juga mendadak tidak enak."

"Harus ada yang masuk duluan."

"Mau suit?"

"Kelamaan ah!""

"Kita masuk berbarengan saja!"

"Oke."

"Satu, dua…" Hisagi memberikan aba-aba untuk membuka pintu. Mereka berempat berdiri sejajar dengan penuh ketegangan di wajah masing-masing.

"…tiga!" Dengan sepenuh kekuatan fisik dan mental Hisagi membuka pintu itu. Namun, secara refleks, tiga orang yang lainnya bergerak mundur di hitungan ketiga. Sehingga dari dalam kelihatannya hanya Hisagi seorang yang datang.

Ternyata belum semua tamu datang. Dan, syukurlah, semua masih waras dan sadar, tidak ada yang mabuk, termasuk Rangiku.

"Shuuhei!" sapa Rangiku, "Ayo masuk!"

Hisagi melongo sejenak, tiga orang yang tadi mengintip dari balik punggungnya.

"Hei, kalian bertiga datang juga! Ayo masuklah!" ajak Rangiku ceria.

Mereka berempat pun memasuki ruangan itu sambil menarik napas panjang. Setelah duduk, mereka hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan dan kesadaran mereka sampai akhir malam ini.

Tetapi ini hanyalah awal dari sebuah malam yang panjang.

* * *

A/N: Cerita acara makan malam ini bersambung juga akhirnya. Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Ikuti terus cerita ini! Haha…

Iwashita – sebenarnya dia bukan OC, dia aktor pemeran Taiin [prajurit figuran] di Burimyu. Taiin yang lain juga akan saya munculkan sebagai figuran di cerita-cerita Bleach saya sepertinya :D

Terima kasih banyak atas saran dan kritik yang telah disampaikan pada saya untuk cerita ini! Yap, sambil memperbaiki cerita ini di sana-sini, banyak juga kesalahan-kesalahan teknis yang harus saya perbaiki, termasuk untuk cerita-cerita saya yang lain… [duh gara-gara ini kayaknya minus saya nambah! (=3=)] memang banyak sekali kesalahan yang masih tertinggal meski sudah di-beta sekalipun… Jadi maaf kalau jadi nggak nyaman bacanya. Tapi pembaca cerita ini sepertinya lebih banyak dari yang saya kira. Maaf kalau masih banyak message yang tidak saya balas, tapi saya senang banyak yang menikmati cerita ini! Seperti biasa, komentar, saran, dan kritik [atau pemberitahuan lain] bisa disampaikan lewat review atau message. Makasih! ^^


End file.
